Stuck in the Middle
by Eve Royal
Summary: He's not an idiot. He can see how things are. He's in this freaky love rectangle with two other bodies and an alien. But what else can he do? I/W; from "Thirty Kisses"


A/N: As many of you know, I had a story up called "Thirty Kisses." It was my hope to actually write 30 stories for this couple. But, as you can all see that it's been two years since I updated, I've decided to take that story down and post each 'story' as a separate oneshot. That way, if I do come up with any ideas I can post them, but you're not forever waiting for something that might never arrive.

Again, I apologize. I hope you forgive me.

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Host_ by Stephenie Meyer. Idea taken from LiveJournal Community "30 Kisses".

Theme #25: Fence

* * *

**Stuck in the Middle**

"Hey, Wanda!"

I watched amused as her body froze, her brown hair falling limply to her shoulders. I grinned as she turned slowly, her shoulders already tense from another internal conversation with Melanie. By the time she had turned completely to face me, she had a smile on her face, and mine spread even further.

"Hello, Ian," she greeted, her tone as gentle as usual. Her forehead creased suddenly. "Is something the matter?"

I chuckled and stepped towards her, my hand reaching for her face. With a finger, I smoothed out the lines in her forehead. "No, nothing's wrong. I was just looking for you."

She cringed again before peeking up at me. "Why were you looking for me?"

I shrugged, my eyes darting around her face as I took in her expression. "No reason, really. I just wanted to see if you were busy."

Wanda winced. "No, I'm not busy."

I shook my head and reached for her face again. "Tell Melanie to stop shouting at you," I said gently, my fingers brushing her cheek. "I haven't said anything wrong."

She avoided my eyes. "Not yet," she mumbled.

"Is that what Melanie said?" I chuckled.

She nodded and stepped nimbly out of my reach. My arm dropped lifelessly to my side. It felt numb after being refused the softness of her cheek.

"She says to stop encouraging you," she muttered.

I laughed shortly. "Who's encouraged?" I asked, putting my hands in my pockets to fight the temptation of her skin. "You keep walking away."

She ducked her head. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I answered. "I understand."

And I did. I understood how she loved Jared, but liked me; and how Melanie loved Jared and hated me. How confusing it must have been to an alien who had never loved before to be placed in such a situation!

She smiled at me tenderly. "You always do."

I maintained eye contact with her for a long minute, feeling the familiar rush of blood as my pulse increased. This was crazy; to be so affected by a _worm_! But she wasn't a worm, not really. She was Wanderer. There was a difference.

Suddenly she grabbed her head and moaned beneath her breath. I sighed heavily, annoyed at Melanie... again. With a roll of my eyes I grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her down the stony hall.

"Ian?" she asked, her voice pitched higher than normal.

"Don't worry, Wanda." I tugged her closer to me and slowed my pace so we could walk side by side. I relaxed my hand so I could take hers and entwine our fingers. "I'm just taking you to Jamie."

"Jamie?"

I stifled my jealous sigh at the way she said his name. There was so much love in it; love she didn't feel for me; love that was reserved for Jamie and Jared. But she couldn't love Jared forever. Could she?

"Yes Jamie. Melanie won't shout at you for talking to Jamie. I can take a hint."

"Oh, Ian!" she gasped, quickening her steps to stand in front of me and forced our hands apart. She pushed against my chest, her touch warming my skin through the ragged shirt, stopping me in my tracks. Her fingers spread apart on my shirt, sending fire through my veins.

"I like talking to you," she admitted. "Just because Mel doesn't..."

"She'll give you a headache," I argued, trying to ignore the heat Wanderer was causing. "She won't while you're talking to Jamie."

"I can handle it," she insisted, her hands dropping to her sides.

I angled my head to the side, eyeing her pretty face and bright eyes. She wore the look of fierce determination and, if I looked closer – if I hoped more than I should – I thought I could see a longing that mirrored mine.

I chuckled softly, reaching for her again. I wrapped her in my arms and hugged her to me. She flinched slightly and I brushed the hair out of her beautiful, silvery eyes.

"She really has it in for us, doesn't she, sweetheart?" I murmured to her.

Slowly, very slowly, her cheeks warmed and turned a faint pink, her eyes falling to my chest. I let go of her waist with one hand and raised it so I could brush her warm cheek with the back of my hand.

"Stop it," she mumbled, her shoulders drawing closer together.

I paused my hand, the second knuckles of my fingers near her lips. "Do you say that or Melanie?"

Her gaze drew slowly up my face until they reached my eyes. "I... I don't know," she whispered with a breathy voice.

Close enough. I sighed and let my hand fall to my side, feeling the strangeness of deja-vu. The hand on her waist moved until it grabbed her hand once more. I looked down at the hand, wanting to escape the apologetic look in her eyes. I didn't _want _an apology! I wanted her love!

Raising my eyes to her face, I found myself grinning. Was it my fault that with one look into her eyes all my depression fell away? How could dark surround you when you were drowning in silver light?

"To Jamie we go!" I declared, my grin growing stronger. Her expression was confused and I guess it was from my mood swings. Oh well. She'd have us humans figured out eventually.

I tugged her down the hall, leading her to the kitchens where I last saw Jamie. From her silence I guessed Wanda and Melanie were engaging in yet another mental conversation.

My eyes darted around the kitchen as my feet crossed the threshold. With another grin I recognised Jamie's black hair and I called to him.

He spun around, flour decorating his shirt and dusting his hair. "Ian!" he called, smiling bright. As he ran over, he noticed Wanda and smiled even more. "Wanda!"

"Hello, Jamie," she greeted, smiling lovingly at him.

"Hey, Mel!" Jamie said with a chuckle.

Wanda's smile softened.

Deciding I was no longer needed, no matter how much I wanted to be, I cleared my throat. When they both turned to me, I offered Jamie Wanda's hand.

"I believe this lady is with you," I said with gallantry. Jamie giggled as he took the hand and Wanda smiled, the skin around her eyes crinkling with delight. I looked at her for a long moment and knew my smile was fading.

Slowly, I took a step towards her and pressed my lips against her forehead. I heard her intake of breath and felt the sudden tension in her body; whether from me or Melanie, I couldn't tell.

I took a step back only to lean in again, bringing my mouth close to her ear. "Don't let Melanie make all your decisions for you," I advised quietly. "You're a sentient being too, you know."

I drew back and winked at her before turning away. I felt the familiar curving of my lips as I walked away, her expression amusing me.

I had a feeling Melanie wasn't going to let Wanda go. If anything, she'd keep my alien even further from me. But, that made it all the more interesting; didn't it?

- - - END - - -


End file.
